Past experiments have shown that monkeys (Macaca fascicularis) immunized directly into the parotid glands with a formalin-killed whole cell vaccine of Streptococcus mutans develop secretory antibodies (sIgA) in their saliva. These antibodies inhibit the colonization of the tooth when viable S. mutans organisms, the same as the immunizing strain, are implanted in the oral cavity. The objectives of this research proposal are: (1) to immunize monkeys with purified antigens from S. mutans serotypes c and d which have been shown by in vitro assays to inhibit bacterial adherence, (2) to characterize the serum and salivary immune response to these purified antigens using immunofluorescent and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays, and (3) to examine the effects of immunization on infectivity and caries induction by S. mutans in monkeys. Emphasis will be placed on determining the oral-parenteral immunization route that results in a strong, prolonged sIgA response in saliva. Antigens to be examined are glucosyltransferases, serotype specific polysaccharides, glucan-binding proteins (receptors), and cell-associated glucans.